No estas sola
by Marry's
Summary: Nadie sabe como es Tess Tyler, y probablemente nunca nadie lo entienda. Pero, cuando, aquella noche, Nate la encuentra llorando en el lago, cree que poco a poco la verdadera Tess está saliendo a la luz. Drabble NatexTess.


_**Disclaimer: Camp Rock no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Disney channel. **_

**En memoria de Stacy, _la mejor mascota del mundo. _Aunque estes en el cielo, recuerda,** _no estas sola._

Drabble:

**No estás sola.**

Cada vez que una persona mira a Tess, ve en ella lo que se puede apreciar en cualquier otra muchacha adinerada _(Y próxima estrella en ascenso):_ Egocentrismo, orgullo, presunción, interés, y, por sobre todo: Ambición; de más dinero, más fama y más de lo que ya tiene y no necesita.

Pero, si alguien viera a Tess Tyler en estos momentos, no sería capaz de reconocerla: se ve frágil, desvalida y necesitada de cualquier persona que sea capaz de brindarle amor. En su rostro los únicos vestigios de su antigua arrogancia son el maquillaje corrido y las mejillas sonrojadas; _Y tras eso no queda nada_. Ya no existe la abusadora de los pobres y adorada por los ricos: solamente habita su cuerpo una chica común y corriente, sin una madre famosa y un celular de moda.

_Solo Tess Tyler._

Y cuando Nate la encuentra escondida sollozando en la orilla del muelle, casi a media noche, se da cuenta que Tess no es tan mala. En realidad, duda que exista una persona así de malvada por decisión propia; al contrario, cree que Tess se comporta de aquella forma por instinto de supervivencia: Matas o te matan. Y que el rostro que ella muestra al mundo, no es más que una mascara que algún día va a quebrarse y dejara florecer tras ella a un hermoso fénix.

Ella no le oye llegar, y el se sienta a su lado hundiendo los pies en el agua hasta la pantorrilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nate?- Pregunta Tess, volteándose a mirarlo y en sus ojos azules se refleja el ligero movimiento del lago.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo…-

Tess sonríe melancólicamente, y mira a la luna casi con adoración- Pienso en los tipos de secretos-

-¿Tipos de secretos?-

-Si, ya sabes, están los secretos que quieres contar y no puedes, lo que cuentas y después te das cuenta que la haz cagado. Y están también aquellos secretos que son solamente tuyos, que sientes que nadie mas debe saberlos, y los guardas tan dentro…-

-…Que allí están pero no duelen- finaliza el, y el y Tess cruzan una mirada sorprendida.

Rayos, ellos no deberían pensar lo mismo; Ella está enamorada de su hermano, Nate tiene que preocuparse de su música, Y lo más estúpido es que hasta está noche, ninguno de los dos se había hablado mas que para un "_Hola_" y _"¿Cómo estás?" "Mueve tu culo, estás en mi camino"_ (el ultimo por parte de Tess hacía su persona).

-Se supone que debería estar durmiendo, pero Peggy ronca mucho Mitchie no deja de murmurar el nombre de Shane en sueños. Y de pronto me vi tan sola que solo quería escapar y… ¿¡Por que te estoy contando esto, joder!?-

Nate la mira a los ojos y Tess deja su parloteo del hablar con semi-extraños a mitad de la noche. Hasta aquel momento, el jamás había notado las lindas pecas que se le forman en el puente de la nariz, o los hoyuelos que se hacen en sus mejillas al sonreír. Y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso por su descubrimiento; Tess busca ser reconocida por su talento, no por el nombre de su madre

Nate es misterioso, un halo de intriga lo rodea y abraza: No habla mucho, pero es del tipo de persona que es capaz de decirlo todo con la mirada. Ella ha estado con otros chicos, los ha besado y a todos les ha dicho "Te quiero" pero está seguro que nadie la ve como Nate acaba de hacerlo, como si la besara con los ojos; La mira tan pero tan profundamente, que Tess siente un alivio invadirle el corazón y la mascara que siempre lleva consigo se quiebra y muestra a la Tess, a la verdadera y no una fachada de la diva que le gustaría ser.

Rompe a llorar inconscientemente, y aunque siente las lagrimas arder en sus ojos, no despega su vista de los ojos cafés y enigmáticos de Nate.

-No estás sola- Dice el, y esto no es como en las películas donde besa a una chica que no conoce y se da cuenta que ha estado esperándola toda su vida.

No, está situación es completamente distinta; No se conocen y no están seguros de querer hacerlo, solo saben que en una extraña noche se encontraran en un extraño muelle y tuvieron una conversación mas extraña aún.

Y es todo lo que necesitan saber. Por que, ¿para que complicar más las cosas? Seguramente, en un tiempo mas, comiencen a darse cuenta que se atraen realmente y quizás, algún día, lleguen a besarse, no como Shane y Mitchie que se _absorben _el uno al otro. Solamente besarse, realmente, tocarse con los labios y sentir aquel sentimiento sublime recorrer su cuerpo y azotar sus células como un latigazo.

Pero, hasta que eso no pase, seguramente por inercia se seguirían encontrando en el muelle sin miedo a la vergüenza. Por que lo que Tess Tyler y Nate Gray sintieron aquella noche cuando sus miradas se encontraron, es algo que no se puede comprar con absolutamente nada en este mundo.

-No estás sola- Repite Nate, y con un dedo seca sus lágrimas, _intentado sanar sus heridas._

-

-

-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno... he, sin comentarios xD. Vuelvo a subir el drabble cuando mi beta lo betee.

Respecto al drabble, es algó a si como me imagino la relacion de Tess y Nate: Ella esta herida, siempre queriendo ser más, y el iempre esta preocupado de todos.

Como-sea.

Dejen sus reviews con criticaz/tomatazos/etc. xD

Con cariño, Neehla.


End file.
